With the development of a smartphone technology, a user may receive various network push messages by means of a smartphone. The conventional method is that the user views a push message on a notification panel by pulling down a notification bar of the smartphone. If the user does not initiatively view the push message within a relatively long time, he/she cannot learn about a content of the push message in time. Therefore, how to enable the user to learn about the content of the message in time via a simple and effective manner becomes a technical problem to be solved at present.